


A Patient Wolf

by Pixie Unger (Pixel_Runner)



Series: The Practicalities of Werewolves in the Modern Age [3]
Category: werewolves - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, Erotica, F/M, Knotting, Multi, Tattoos, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Werewolvers, Yennork, a lot of cunnilingus, alternating pov, full service sex workers, lupers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2019-10-21 19:58:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17648909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixel_Runner/pseuds/Pixie%20Unger
Summary: Set in my luper universe.  A lonely lone wolf just needs some one to love.Or a call girl to eat.Out.To eat out.





	1. Chapter 1

###  Girl

Eventually, I had to tangle my fingers in his thick but salt and pepper hair to physically pull his head out from between my legs.  He whined like a lost puppy. “Too much”, I chuckled breathlessly. “Just….Give me a moment, then it can be your turn.”

 

“This is my turn.  It gets lonely on the road.  Sometimes I just need somebody to love.”

 

I laughed again, stroking his cheek, noticing how his neatly trimmed beard was wet.“Or, a call girl to eat?”  I sat up and playfully tugged at his waistband. Time to actually earn my money. “OK, let’s get you out of those jeans and get this show on the road.”

 

He leaned forward and nuzzled my curls with his nose, making a show of sniffing me. Not the weirdest thing I had experienced, but definitely one of the more intense displays.   “Speaking of show, can I keep these?” he ran a tattooed finger over the panties he had hastily pushed aside when he dove for my cunt.

 

“All yours.”

 

“Mmm.  Call me Earl.” he said.  “Now. Are you ready for the second course?” he asked, licking his lips.

 

“What did you have in mind?”

 

He pulled my panties off and raised them to his face to sniff again.  I took the moment to enjoy the way his t-shirt his fitted across his chest.  Watching his full sleeve tattoos move as his muscles bunched and shifted was nice too.  For an older guy with what was effectively a desk job, the man was amazingly cut. 

 

His eyes closed as he breathed in my smell. “I want everything, but all I get is making you cum.”

 

I ran my hands over his broad shoulders, “You can have more than that, you know.  Hell you paid for more than that.”   
  


“It’s Lent.” he explained.

 

I frowned, “It’s September.”

 

He looked up at me with huge puppy dog eyes. “Please, miss, I want some more. ” He growled,in a terrible fake british accent. 

 

I looked down at him feeling a little baffled. But, in this job I’ve seen all kinds of kinks. Plus he was really, REALLY good at it. If he wanted to give more then I surmized it was my job to take, for once.

 

I nodded slowly and he gave me a genuine smile before gripping my hips and laving his tongue against my pussy. 

 

As my eyes rolled back in my head, I marveled that I had never met a man with quite so long of a tongue before. 

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

It wasn’t hard to find a girl who he could pay enough to indulge him..It was harder to find one who didn’t smell sick, or drugged, or scared, or like VOC’s from the products they used. And, usually they smelled like a combination of it all. If he managed to get lucky, then he ran into the issue that they weren’t all up for being on the receiving end for the night. Ladies of negotiable affection were used to being the ones doing all the work . It wasn’t the usual job description.People like knowing what to expect when they go into work.

Her working name was Naomi dePlume, which he adored.

She had long caramel coloured hair that wasn’t a dye job, sharp cheekbones, hazel eyes and a professional but discreet website.

She was an independent in a smaller city near a bigger one that had a higher draw for sex workers.

She was choosey about who she worked with and it was a strictly by appointment business.

Whenever he was in the area, which as a long haul truck driver was fairly often,she was the only girl he’d schedule. After a while, he started making detours just to see her any time he was in the state. 

He always tipped 100% of her asking price. She started accepting shorter notice appointments from him.

He didn’t ask questions. She liked that.

She was good about getting him to talk about himself and paid attention to his answers. He liked that.

He had been seeing her for more than two years when she turned him down for the first time.

“Sorry, Earl. I’m benched for that week. My depo is due then and that isn’t really compatible with your - preferences.“

He was very quiet. Weighing his options and his concerns before speaking, trying to figure out how to word the next bit.

“Earl?” The concern in her voice caused him to exhale sharply. 

“Naomi, you are a professional, so you are used to … unusual requests. Right?”

“Yes, but we’ve been over my no-can-do list.”

“Period sex wasn’t on that list.”

Silence.

“Just, tell me no and I will never ask again.”

“You haven’t actually asked the first time, Earl. What exactly do you want?”

He spoke quickly, but managed to keep his voice even. “I want to hire you for as long as you will let me in the first forty eight hours after your cycle starts. I will pay extra, cover any expenses and rearrange my schedule to be there.”

Naomi didn’t actually say anything, but she didn’t hang up either.

Earl waited.

“Just to be clear, you’re asking to perform cunnilingus while I’m on my period?”

“Yes.” There really wasn’t anything else to say to that.

“I need some time to think about this.”

“Of course. I won’t bother you again until I hear from you. I won’t be offended by a no. I’d be happy with continuing our current arrangement. But,if my asking this you never want to hear from me again… well, I’ll miss you but I won’t stalk you.”

“Thanks Earl. I’ll be in touch.” She called a week later to say yes. Earl paid for the honeymoon suite at the best hotel in town. He was practically bouncing on his toes when she finally arrived.

Naomi was doing her best to hide her nerves, but he could tell. And, in his eagerness to make her more at ease, he asked if she had ever done this before.He immediately realized his mistake when her expression went still. “I’m sorry. That was rude. You don’t have to answer that.” 

She offered him a discount. He declined and paid her full hourly rate for all forty three hours that he had with her, then added a sizeable tip.. 

She raised an eyebrow as she thumbed through the envelop. “This is a lot of money Earl.”

“You are worth it.” 

He spent the rest of their time together pampering her. Of all the times he had hired her in the last couple of years, this was the first time they would actually sleep in the same room. She admitted to being nervous about that too.

“It’s a suite. I can sleep on the couch in the other room if it helps,” he offered.

She gave him a confused look.

“I’m picky about what I like, and there aren’t many who will indulge me I don’t want to fuck this up.” He did end up using the couch while she slept on the bed. He also got up to check on her throughout the night, making sure she was still alright. At the end of the two days, Earl stood next to her while she packed up her things. “I am very happy with the service I received and I am hoping you let me know the next time it is available..

Her hands frozen over her bag. Earl reminded himself to keep breathing as he watched her face. Finally she looked up at him, and with a soft smile nodded slowly.

Earl beamed, “Thank you, Naomi.”

After that, Earl still saw her at least once a month or so, when he was passing through. He also adjusted his schedule to make time for her every three months. He started seeing her so often that his boss, Nathan, finally commented.

“Think she is worth converting?”

Earl, didn’t even blink. “In a heartbeat but, I wouldn’t ruin her life like that.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry readers, I was cleaning this up now that the rest of it is on Amazon and I realized the Chapter 3 that was here was actually chapter 5 or 6. So, here is the real next bit. Sorry for the confusion

######  _ Girl _

I stared into the mirror. Earl always said no makeup, no perfume, no shaving. But, it was easy to see the bruise on my neck in the shape of a hand. Among other places.  Making up my mind I began to use concealer across the darker marks. I had high pigment makeup and could make it look natural. I didn’t want to upset him. Frankly, I needed the money.

I turned up on time like always to the hotel. The woman at the reception desk nodded at me.  She never asked any questions, though I was under no illusion that she wasn’t fully aware of what was going on. 

 

It was a long elevator ride to the room number he had texted. It baffled me that even after all this time, Earl still sprung for the nicest suite available. Sometimes he would order room service or once in a while, he would take me out for dinner at a nice restaurant. I knew that it was all likely part of the kink, but I found myself more and more looking forward to our times together. He was one I wouldn’t have minded keeping. But, circumstances had changed.

 

It was a long elevator ride to the room number he had texted me when he arrived.  I was nervous when I knocked on the door. Earl opened it and frowned. I took a step back.  I couldn’t run in these shoes, but this was a nice hotel, someone would come if I screamed.  It was probably fine, I had just never seen him frown at me before.

 

The frown was gone so fast, I might have imagined it.  But I knew better than to doubt myself on this one. “Everything OK?” I asked, smile firmly in place.

 

“I could ask you the same thing. Come in.”

 

I did, he took my coat and handed me an envelope full of cash.  I had a quick look before tucking it discreetly in my purse. Despite his kink, or perhaps because of it, Earl was always a perfect gentleman.

 

“How about I order some food?” His frown was gone, but he still looked concerned. 

 

“That would be nice.” I smiled again. Smiling was part of the job. Clients liked to see me smile. Earl was just watching me.  

 

He narrowed his eyes slightly and said, “You smell like you haven’t eaten in a while.”

 

“I - wait, what do you mean I smell like I haven’t eaten in a while?”

 

“Well, unless you’ve gone on a no carb diet, you aren’t supposed to smell like -” he paused as if he searched for the right words - “that.”

 

My smile wavered for a moment, but I plastered it firmly back in place and laughed. “Nah, I love bread. No keto diet. Food would be nice.”

 

He ordered room service for me, but not him.That was unusual too. Time to make some small talk. “So, how was that last Cali run?  You were worried about the weather?”

 

“Yeah, it was fine. Look, I don’t want to be rude, but I can smell your make-up. Would you mind having a shower?”

 

Shit. Usually that was my line. More or less.

 

I licked my bottom lip nervously. “I’m not exactly pretty under it right now.”

 

He quirked his head to the side. “Well, if you go take it off, I’ll work on making you forget that.”

 

Shit! Shit! Fuck! God damn it! Why couldn’t he have at least fed me before asking this?

 

I hesitated.  

 

He noticed, “It’s ok, Naomi. I promise I won’t be upset.”

 

I squared my shoulders and fixed my smile. “Sure thing, Earl. I’ll be right back.”

 

I locked the door to the bathroom, which I never did and had a cry in the shower, which I never did.  I combed out my hair and wrapped up in a towel. I looked at myself in the mirror. Then I got dressed.  He was going to tell me to leave; better to be prepared for that.

 

He was waiting by the table drinking a coke. He never drank alcohol around me. He would buy me a drink, if I asked, but only ever one.  The burger and fries he ordered for me were waiting, still covered. I stood awkwardly in the doorway of the bathroom. He was between me and the exit. It had been awhile since I had been worried about that with him.

 

He smiled softly at me.  “Why don’t you come and eat?  You can tell me about that,” he motioned to my neck,  “or not, as you prefer.”

 

  1. Still Earl. He never pushed me for things.



 

I shrugged as I came over.  “Not much to say. The town is moving to a franchise based approach. I’m not a fan of the working conditions, so I’m being put out of business. This is my last appointment.”

 

He was watching me way too intently.  “Do you have a retirement plan?”

 

Smile.  “I’ll figure it out.”

 

In all honesty I had managed enough for a nice little nest egg. I’d survive, even if I couldn’t find another job for a few months. That wasn’t the same as a retirement plan.  If this appointment was anyone but Earl, I would have already bolted. As much as I hated to admit it, I needed cash, this last visit was supposed to help.

 

He nodded solemnly. “I’m on my way to Washington state after this.  If you decide you need a ride, or if you need anything, ever. Please don’t hesitate to ask.”

 

“Aww! Thanks, Earl. That is so sweet of you to offer.” 

 

 He had been right. I was hungry, and I ate that burger like it was the best tasting burger I ever had. Earl watched me, his elbows on the table, hands resting against his lips. Despite how nice he’d been earlier there was no question that the bruises on my neck were upsetting him. He was definitely going to ask me to leave once he saw the rest.  At least, I was getting dinner out of the deal.

 

Earl always undressed me like he was unwrapping a present. I wish he would have let me keep the makeup on. It would have kept him from noticing how broken his present was. Sure enough as he pulled up my shirt, his face went very still  when he saw the bruises that covered my arms and ribs and belly. He looked into my eyes

 

Smile. It’s part of the job. “It looks worse that it feels I promise. It won’t interfere with what we do tonight.”

 

He watched my face as he asked, “part of the corporate restructuring?”

 

I nodded slowly. “I already have everything I own packed and ready to go. I’m not staying here.”

 

“Ok, this is where I am going to insist you come to Washington with me. Trip is on me. I’ll even get you a job with my boss answering phones or something until you figure out what you want to do next.”

 

“I wasn’t planning on this being a road trip, Earl.”

 

“Naomi, you’ve known me for three years,” he protested.  “I’ll tell you what, we go out to Washington, you check the place out and if you aren’t convinced then I’ll have you back here in forty-eight hours. Same appointment time, just a different way to spend it.”

 

I considered that. I had a hard rule against leaving town with a guy.  Part of me knew I shouldn’t be bending it for Earl. But, he was right. I had known him for a long time and things were worse here right now than I was letting on.

 

I let out a breath I didn’t realize I’d been holding in. “Ok I’ll go. Just forty eight hours, right?”

 

He practically beamed with joy, “I promise.”  

 

On the elevator ride down to the lobby, Earl told me more about his job hauling equipment for a family run medical supply company. About how his co-workers really watched out for each other and how he was sure I could get a job as a receptionist, if I wanted that. 

 

“I’m not exactly sure what the prospects are for … your current line of work. But, it seems like a fairly portable … um … skill set.”

 

I laughed at that as we stepped outside. I froze as two men stepped out of the shadows in front of us.

 

One of them cracked his knuckles.  “Naomi treating you nice mister?” as he spoke, the other began to circle around us.

 

I felt absolutely sick, but I did my best not to flinch. Earl stepped in front of me.

“Head back to the lobby, I’ll find you there.” Earl ordered, not looking at me.

 

“She isn’t going anywhere,” the other said.

 

Fuck!

 

I put my hand on his arm, “You aren’t part of this you should just go inside.”

 

“Head back to the lobby. I’ll only be a moment.” Earl repeated not taking his eyes off the goon that was circling us.

 

Thing One snorted, “Romeo is a lover and a fighter. Go on back inside. We will sort your white knight out and then we’ll take you to discuss your moonlighting with your new boss.” 

 

I silently pleaded with Earl to will him to go back into the hotel instead.

 

“Off you go, Naomi.” And with that he let out a low growl and stepped towards the circling goon. 

 

I turned and ran back into the hotel. I couldn’t bring myself to look as I heard someone shouting something I didn’t understand. There were a couple of gunshots. Then there was a lot of screaming.

 

The hotel staff ran past me to the doors.  The Receptionist was frowning at me as she called 911.

 

This was not good.

 

“Naomi?” I jumped as Earl was suddenly at my side.  “We should go.”

 

He caught me gently by the elbow and steered me through the building and out an emergency exit on the far side.

 

He helped me into the passenger seat in his truck before climbing in and starting the engine. “I have friends in the area. We can stay with them tonight.”

 

“Earl?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“What happened back there?” I swallowed thickly. “ I heard gunshots.” 

 

Earl reached over and squeezed my hand. “We had a disagreement. It’s fine. No one died, but It isn’t safe here anymore. I’m not claiming you, but I need to make sure you are safe.”

 

“OK.”  There didn’t seem to be much else to say to that.

 

It was almost an hour drive to his friend’s house. Earl filled me in on the way.  Diane and Rick had a farm: mostly alfalfa, some cattle, and a few of the workers lived on site. The house was a cute, but dated, three bedroom ranch. When we arrived I was ushered into the kitchen for some tea and light supper with Diane while Earl went out to the barn to talk with Rick.

 

Diane seemed nice. After I had a chance to get my bearings, she took me into the next town over and bought me a backpack full of essentials and a change of clothes. I tried to pay. She insisted. On the drive back she told me about the time Earl let them piggyback a tractor engine on a run he was making that wasn’t full.

 

“We owe him. He asked me to take care of you and that certainly extends to a toothbrush and some toothpaste. ”

 

I took a deep breath. “Diane, is this one of those ‘out of the frying pan and into the fire’ situations?”

 

She burst out laughing. “With Earl? God no!”

 

I didn’t know what to say. Did she know what I did for a living, or about all of Earl’s kinks? Maybe I didn’t either. Still, I’d known him for three years. I’m a pretty good judge of people, though. The only times I felt nervous around him were on me, not because of anything he had done. At this point either the man had been completely honest about his life or was a master at whatever scam he was running. I chose to believe the former over the latter. 

 

Earl wasn’t back yet by the time we got there. Diane made up the 1980’s pull out couch for me before heading off to bed herself. 

 

In the dark living room I gave into the building feeling of despair. My getting out had suddenly been significantly accelerated. I didn’t have any of my things or, most importantly, access to what I needed financially.  I felt like I had to completely depend on Earl. I was not particularly happy about that.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm rubbish at tagging, there will be rewards for helping with that.
> 
> Also, comments make the writing go


End file.
